Triple Arctic Love
by Spleriia Emperor Splerii
Summary: In the wake of the death of Emperor Splero's beloved imperial consort, the monarch was plunging to the verge of a nervous breakdown but a single advise from Nick Wilde could change things very differently and unexpectedly. Rated M lemon so read on your own risks!
1. Death of Zootopian Empress Michelle

_In the aftermath of the funeral of Emperor Splero's beloved imperial consort, the human monarch was plunging to the verge of psychological and emotional instability but one advise of Nick Wilde could make him turn to the recovery side._

* * *

The flags across Zootopia were all flying at half mast. The traffic remained but most of the streets were fairly empty. Some of the buildings in the major Zootopian districts were also closed and all of these were caused by one thing.

The cause is no other than the unexpected death of Michelle - The arctic vixen who became Emperor Splero's imperial consort.

...

On Zootopia's large memorial cemetery, a large group of mourners ranging in the hundred thousands were all gathered up in the middle of the area. A wooden coffin engraved with animal claws was being set near to the pit that were prepared by the diggers. There were a single file of ZPD officers lined up near to it and standing on the microphone monopod was nothing more than Emperor Splero himself.

'To my fellow Zootopians, the Empire of Splena hereby mourns itself over to the loss of our greatest person that we could ever befriend to. She was our loving ally, inspiration and protector that left hundreds of thousands of individuals aspiring on her great pawsteps. Though natural causes brought her down, at least she didn't died in vain. Instead of dying in pain, she passed away in her peaceful sleep that will persist on forevermore. Though her life here had already done, her spirit remains and that spirit will retain in our hearts on our upcoming generations that we might expect in the years to come. Her death may not be appreciated but what she left to us will be appreciated for her great works had conquered our problems and mistakes for the sake of her righteousness. Born to live to aspire us all and then died in the sense of the irreversible time, she had shown the true meaning of a greater society that will aspire to greater height.'

With unbearable emotional stress pressuring him, Emperor Splero simply ended his words with a deep bow. He then approached the wooden coffin and placed a hand on it to pay his respects to the beloved consort that just passed away before him. Regent Chimpan as well with Nick, Judy, Chief Bogo, Clawhauser, Manchas, Mayor Lionheart and a few other Zootopian citizens approached to the coffin and they too did the same.

Moments later, the coffin was being placed onto the pit. The mourners started to cry over their loss. Others started to shower the pit with flowers that they brought for the passed away vixen. With the coffin placed in the pit, the diggers finally covered it up with dirt and they constructed a simple stone cairn on top of it. More flowers were being placed there and Emperor Splero manage to place the large bouquet of chrysanthemums and a picture frame of Michelle smiling. A group of ZPD officers and Spleranese human royalists carrying rifles then executed the iconic three-volley salute.

Emperor Splero started to mourn over the loss of his beloved vixen so much that he literally fainted near to the grave! Chimpan, Nick and Judy responded without hesitation.

'Great Splena! He fainted, guys!'

'Get him some air!'

The mourners continued on mourning while the others tried to help in resuscitating Splero.


	2. Lewd Motivation

A few days have passed and Emperor Splero remained a bit depressed over the loss of his beloved consort. Chimpan, Nick and Judy kept on comforting the human monarch. The loss totally etched a psychological and emotional shock that continued to take its toll and Splero remained on brooding silently either in the couch or in his work desk. Everyone felt the sympathy, even Chief Bogo was affected too. As it continued, Splero continued on his service as ZPD's only human high-ranking officer and his reign as Zootopia's first Emperor through with a sad soul that persisted on.

One day, Judy was typing on her desktop computer. She was then slowly interrupted by her partner Nick.

'Hey, Carrots.'

'Yeah?'

'I feel a bit solemn today.'

'Why?'

'Well...I...Umm.'

The red fox then sighed.

'I feel a bit sorry over Splero's loss.'

'Me too. I can't believe that Michelle was now gone for good.'

'It hurts but that is the rule of life. You born, you live and you die.'

He then leans over the cubicle wall.

'I never expected to see the anguish of a poor human of a large scale before. It really pains me.'

'Same in here.'

A few minutes of silence followed then a wild idea came into Nick's mind.

'I have an idea to motivate him up.'

Judy went curious.

'What's the idea?'

Her question makes Nick shuddered.

'Well...I'm going to...Uhh.'

'Spit it out, Nick.'

'I'm going to motivate him to go for a visit in the Mystic Oasis.'

Judy was surprised.

'What?!'

Just like a cue, someone then spit-takes near Nick. The red fox turned around and saw Regent Chimpan coughing out from drinking the tea cup he was holding.

'Mystic Oasis you say, Nick?'

'That's outrageous!'

Nick tried to explain but Judy cuts him off.

'Why are you going tell him to go there, Nick?'

'I-I going to motivate him to go there because...'

Chimpan then places his hand on his shoulder.

'Nick, that is the craziest thing I heard so far.'

'Wait, guys! Let me explain!'

Both Judy and Chimpan were silenced.

'I want to motivate Splero in going to the Mystic Oasis because he haven't checked the place out yet. In fact, he did really wanted to go there all by himself.'

'He does?'

'Yeah. He even asked me the directions of it as well.'

The rabbit and the primate remained silent for a bit.

'If that's the case, why would he wanted to go there?'

Nick shrugged.

'I don't know, guys but I been thinking is that he wanted to explore the place out because Mystic Oasis is a large place where the other Zootopians were socializing directly, right?'

'Yeah. That's true.'

'That would be a point there, Nick.'

Nick nodded.

'But what about the nudists in there?'

'Don't worry about it, Carrots. I already explained it to Splero in detail.'

'When?'

'Just a few hours ago.'

Chimpan was slightly stunned.

'For real?!'

'Yep. At first, Splero wasn't so sure about it but now, he already does.'

Both Judy and Chimpan were silent again. Nick's proposition was a bit off the subject but for the sake of the Emperor of Zootopia, they have no other choice.

'Alright, Nick. We'll hope for that one.'

'Only for the sake of the Emperor. Nobody else.'

'Of course, guys. Only for the Emperor. I promise.'

Nick straightened his tie before he left the two and started to approach towards Splero's cubicle.

...

In his own cubicle, Splero had just finished in typing the reports on his desktop computer. For now, he just gazing on the picture that he was holding in his hand. It was the picture of him and Michelle standing side by side each other near to the old 1900s-era motorized car that was parked beside them. Both of their faces bears smiles that makes Splero's heart ache again. Just as the mourning started, Nick interrupted him.

'Sire?'

The red fox's voice reverted Splero back to his original senses.

'Uhh...Yes?'

'What are you doing in there?'

'Oh. Nothing. Just looking on the picture of me and my Michelle again.'

'I can see that.'

Splero sighed.

'I really do missed her.'

'Me too, Sire.'

'We both do, Nick.'

The red fox then leaned on.

'Splero?'

'Hmm?'

'Have you made up your mind already?'

'Made up my mind on what, Nick?'

'About your visit to Mystic Oasis later.'

'Oh. Yes, Nick. I already made up my mine.'

'OK then.'

'Why did you asked?'

'Nothing, Splero except for the fact that Judy and your regent Chimpan were both surprised that I motivating you to go to the nudists' club in Mystic Oasis.'

'I know, Nick. I still remember what Judy said to me long ago.'

'What did she said?'

'She said that she was freaked out upon her entry in Mystic Oasis, Nick.'

'Oh yeah.'

Nick snickered.

'I still remember that time.'

'Yep.'

Splero then hid the picture away in his satchel.

'Anyway, I'm going to tell Chief Bogo that I already done in typing the report that he requested.'

'Oh. OK, Splero. Go ahead.'

Splero then stood up and Nick steps out of the way as the human Emperor walked away. Splero turned around and he places his hand on his fur shoulder.

'I'll see you later, Slick.'

Nick nodded.

'Yeah. See ya later too, Sire.'

Splero then departs. Nick then went back to his own cubicle.


End file.
